All I Want
by MockingjayPrior
Summary: Emma se había enamorado, no de la persona incorrecta como muchos pensarían por que su amor era tan puro y sincero como el de cualquier persona. ¿Pero que si esa persona es tu Parabatai? La ley es dura pero es ley.
1. Chapter 1

Emma paso la mañana completa en la sala de entrenamiento, lanzó dagas, golpeo el saco de box y uso a Cortana el resto de la mañana. No había nada que la relajara tanto como entrenar y era irónico, la lucha la tranquilizaba.

Salió a correr aproximadamente por dos horas alrededor del Instituto. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza, acababa de romper con su novio, uno de tantos por los que no sentía nada. Ella solo lo hacia por tratar de olvidar ese sentimiento prohibido. Emma no se sentía como una cualquiera, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quererlos pero era imposible, su corazón estaba ocupado.

El amor de los Nefilims era completamente diferente al amor mundano. Los mundanos tenían la capacidad de enamorarse tantas veces ellos quisieran, mientras que los Nefilims tenían sentimientos mas profundos por una sola persona.

Emma se había enamorado, no de la persona incorrecta como muchos pensarian por que su amor era tan puro y sincero como el de cualquier persona. Ella se había enamorado de Jules, su amigo desde la infancia y además, su Parabatai. Eso estaba mal para la Clave, ella lo sabia y era plenamente consciente de ello, por eso era tan discreta en cuanto a eso se refería.

Cuando llegó de correr fue a la cocina y se encontró con el pequeño Tavvy hurgando en la alacena.

—Hey Tavvy, ¿Buscas algo?

Se giro inmediatamente.

—Ah, hola Emma. —Sonrió como aliviado de que apareciese alguien. —Quiero desayunar y no encuentro el cereal.

—Siéntate, yo lo buscaré por ti.

Tavvy se subió a un taburete mientras que Emma sacó el cereal y la leche para servirle. Puso el plato frente a él y le sonrió agradecido.

—Muchas gracias, Emm.

—De nada, Tavvy.

Emma se sirvió un enorme vaso de agua y se lo bebió casi de solo un trago.

—¿Saliste a correr? —Dijo con la boca llena de cereal.

—¿Qué hemos dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena? —Lo regañó cariñosamente y sonrió. —Si, he salido. —Suspiro.

—Jules te ha estado buscando.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dijo que quería?

—Nope, solo preguntó por ti y cuando no te encontró se fue directo a su estudio.

Inconscientemente sonrió y se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos. Era la cosa mas normal que Jules la buscara, pero eso no quitaba la emoción y las ridículas mariposas que sentía en el estomago.

—¿Emma? ¿Emm? —Tavvy chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara, Emma parpadeo y volvió en si. —¿Estas bien?

—Si, lo siento, me distraje. —Se excuso.

—Dijo que estaría en su estudio por si lo necesitaban. —Repitió y alzó las cejas como insinuando algo.

—Bien, entonces iré a buscarlo. —Ella camino hacia la salida.

—¿Emma? —La llamo y ella se giró.

—¿Si?

—Ponte guapa.

Emma frunció el ceño y lo observo con atención un momento, luego sonrió negando con la cabeza y salió de ahi sin decir una palabra mas que fuese a incriminarla. Se preguntó si esa pequeña mentecilla sospechaba algo acerca de sus sentimientos y si lo hacia, tendría que ser el triple de cuidadosa.

La rubia se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño. Saco ropa cómoda y usual en ella cuando estaba desocupada: una playera y un shorts.

Entro al baño y se miro en el espejo por un momento, se veía bien, tenia color en las mejillas no como otras veces que amanecía bastante pálida por los malos malos sueño que le llegaban de repente. Se soltó el cabello y luego lo acomodo en un peinado bastante mono y se sonrió así misma.

En momentos como ese se imaginaba peinándose, maquillándose y vistiéndose especialmente para Julian, para tener una cita o algo parecido. Miró el peinado de todos los ángulos que le fue posible y no podía dejar de desear un momento romántico con él. Suspiro soltándose el cabello y se metió a la ducha.

Dejo correr el agua por un momento y luego se metió en la regadera. El agua tibia le caía de maravilla, como si estuviera recibiendo un masaje que la relajaba de inmediato. Salió de la ducha, se seco, se envolvió el cabello en una toalla y se puso una bata.

Al salir del baño, se puso la ropa interior y volvió a ponerse la bata dejándose caer en su cama. Estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente. El cansancio físico era lo que menos le importaba, porque todos los esfuerzos y ejercicios eran por gusto propio, porque era lo que ella era y lo que quería ser: la mejor. Por otra parte el cansancio mental podía llegar a ser bastante tedioso porque por mas que intentaba dejar ciertos pensamientos de lado, ellos volvían a atacarla cuando mas vulnerable se sentía.

Recordaba a sus padres todo el tiempo, cada momento que paso con ellos. Como cuando su papá le enseño a tocar el violín, en un violín bastante viejo, había pertenecido a uno de sus antepasados en el estuche decía "James Carstairs". Cuando las cosas iban bien su papá y ella podían pasar montones de horas practicando nuevas notas, siempre subiendo la dificultad.

También recordó a su madre con algo de gracia, por todas aquellas veces que intento convencerla de que se pusiera un vestido y se hiciera coletas, Emma disfrutaba mucho cuando su mamá le daba la charla de eres-una-niña-usa-vestidos pero igual, nunca la convenció.

Su mamá era la persona mas adorable del mundo al igual que su padre, ella estaba completamente segura de que si sus padres vivieran, ella podría confiar en ellos sobre sus sentamientos por Jules. Aunque de vivir sus padres probablemente Jules y ella no hubiesen sido Parabatai, hubieran seguido siendo solo amigos.

Y ahí iba una vez mas la tortura mental, un pensamiento la llevaba a otro y solo se iba complicando mas y mas. Asi que mejor cerro los ojos y se dispuso a descansar un momento.

...

Esta es la primera parte de una pequeña historia sobre Jules y Emma, ellos me dan muuuuuuchos feels por todo eso de las leyes y yo solo puedo decir que no se como le va a hacer Cassie pero quiero que terminen juntos xD' Espero que sea de su agrado :)

Por otra parte, solo quiero dar las gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer mis historias y que dejan sus comentarios.

De verdad, muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Se perdió solo un momento ya que no estaba realmente dormida pero se sentía un poco como tal. Se levanto de la cama un poco más animada, con la idea de vestirse y arreglarse lo mejor posible. Se cambio y se maquillo solo un poquito mas de lo normal, para que él pudiese notarlo.

Salió de su habitación con entusiasmo para ir a buscar a Jules.

Llego al estudio y abrió la puerta sin llamar antes, pero Jules no estaba ahí. Aun así entro y vago un momento por el cuarto. Observo los lienzos, sin tocar ninguno, era algo tosca y ruda como para pasar sus dedos por los delicados trazos.

Cada que veía las pinturas de su Parabatai, Emma viajaba a todas partes. Se disponía a imaginar todo lo que Jules pensaba cada vez que trazaba algo en el lienzo o simplemente mientras mezclaba pinturas.

Desde que sus padres murieron Emma había pensado que estaría sola, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que eso no era así, ella tenia a los Blackthorn y lo confirmaba siempre. Por ejemplo el ultimo cuadro que Jules había hecho (estaba colgado en la sala del Instituto), casi la había hecho llorar. Claramente, se trataba de un cuadro familiar y de repente se dio cuenta que había un cabello rubio extra (por decirlo de alguna manera) y se trataba del de ella. Ahí se dio cuenta, como en otras tantas veces, que ellos la veían como una hermana más.

Siguió caminado por el estudio viendo los cuadros con un poco de detenimiento, después se acerco a la mesa y distraídamente paso los dedos por los pinceles tomando uno y cuando dirigió la vista hacia la ventana vio a Jules entretenido pintando en el jardín.

Solo podía ver la parte trasera del lienzo así que no sabia que era lo que estaba pintando pero podía ver su rostro sonriente que le daba a entender que estaba emocionado y encantado con su obra. Emma se quedo embobada observándolo, _¿Qué estará pintando?_ Se pregunto. Julian sonreía y a momentos se detenía para echarle un vistazo

—Julian…

Mark irrumpió en la habitación provocando que Emma se sobresaltara. Normalmente le hubiese lanzado con algo, por que es impulsiva pero en este caso estaba observando a Julian como chiquilla enamorada, dejo caer el pincel que estaba sosteniendo y dio un gritito.

—¡Vaya susto me has dado, Mark! —Dijo en tono de reproche.

—Así tendrás la conciencia, Emma Carstairs. —Sonrió ladinamente.

—Mi conciencia esta tranquila.

—Bueno… ¿Haz visto a mi hermano? ¿O debo suponer que esta ahí fuera y estabas acosándolo desde aquí?

—No estaba acosándolo, acababa de pararme junto a la ventana. —Soltó rápidamente, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

—¿Segura, Emma? Parecías muy entretenida. —Mark se acerco más y se agacho para levantar el pincel que ella había dejado caer.

—Ver a Jules pintar no es una novedad para mi, así que no se que estas insinuando. —Dijo a la defensiva y esta vez sonó más convincente que antes.

—Esta bien, solo estaba bromeando. —Sonrió nuevamente pero sin ningún rastro de burla así que Emma se relajo, seguro y si era solo una broma. —Una cosa mas, siempre he tenido una duda, haber si tú puedes resolverla. Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber de que son los cuadros que Jules guarda detrás de esa puerta, ¿Tú sabes? —Emma volvió la vista hacia la puerta.

Desde que Jules tuvo una cierta edad empezó a guardar cuadros en un cuartito que había dentro del estudio, nunca nadie los había visto, además de que esa puerta estaba siempre cerrada con llave y el único que la tenia era él. Y si, Emma siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber que clase de pinturas guardaba ahí, pero sabia que era algo que no era de su incumbencia y por más Parabatai que fueran ella no podía meter sus narices ahí.

—La curiosidad mato al gato, Mark, así que no busques donde no te llaman. —Él se rio levemente.

—¿Siempre tienen que defenderse de esa manera? ¿No puedes simplemente descubrirlo un poco?

—Somos Parabatai tengo que defenderlo de esa manera y no puedo descubrirlo porque yo tampoco sé que clase de pinturas guarda ahí y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría.

—Ustedes dos son un caso serio. —Dijo en tono de broma. —Bien, ya no volveré a preguntar.

—Muy bien, me parece perfecto. —Sonrió. —Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Ambos dejaron el estudio Mark fue ha meterse en sus propios asuntos y Emma se dirigió al jardín.

¿Qué clase de día era ese? ¿Es que todos se daban cuenta de los sentimientos que Emma tenia por Jules? Se esforzaba tanto por mantener en alto esa barrera pero parecía no servir de nada, o es que esos seis pares de ojos observando todo el tiempo, lo hacia imposible.

La situación le parecía graciosa y estresante al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué si la descubrían? Muy seguramente terminarían alejándola de Julian y eso para nada era bueno. Esa idea la llevaba a otra: Las Hermanas de Hierro.

Si la alejaran de su Parabatai, el dolor seria demasiado fuerte, ya la sola idea de pensarlo le dolía. Cuando pensaba en si la descubrían, una parte de ella se proponía la idea de convertirse en Hermana de Hierro por que no veía la vida sin Julian. Pero su otra parte, la parte guerrera le decía que no. Emma era fuerte, decidida, la mejor Cazadora de Sombras y sabia que dejar el combate la mataría lentamente desde dentro.

…

Ya en el siguiente capitulo, saldrá Julian Blackthorn :') no había salido porque bueno, esto es como una introducción(?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma salió a buscar a su Parabatai al jardín, estaba tan contento que cuando volteo a ver a Emma no la vio realmente, es decir, su expresión de tonto enamorado no se había borrado y realmente tampoco se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia. La miro una vez más y con algo de torpeza levanto un forro del suelo y lo puso sobre la pintura.

—E-Emma… —Balbuceó con torpeza. —¿Q-qué pasa?

Ella lo observó frunciendo el ceño, ¿Por qué había ocultado el cuadro? ¿Otra de sus pinturas prohibidas? Emma sintió algo, más bien, muchísima curiosidad pero se contuvo.

Julian se aclaro la garganta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Dio un paso frente a la pintura.

—Salí a correr un rato, le di desayuno a Tavvy, me duche y vine a buscarte. —Sonrió levantando una ceja. —¿Qué estabas pintando?

—Algo… —Dijo con voz misteriosa.

—Julian Blackthorn, no te hagas el misterioso conmigo. —Él se río.

—Emma Cordelia Carstairs, no seas tan curiosa.

Emma volvió a observarlo con una ceja enarcada, ahora tenía más curiosidad que antes. Cuando Jules se ponía en ese plan se veía tan adorable, que a ella le dolía el corazón. Se le antojaba lanzarse a sus brazos y sacarle la verdad a besos, jugar con su cabello y acariciar sus mejillas.

—Bien, Jules. —Se cruzo de brazos e hizo un divertido puchero. —No me enseñes la pintura.

—Creerás que soy un acosar si te enseño esta y todas las pinturas que están guardadas con llave.

La diversión del rostro de Emma desapareció, frunció el ceño con profundidad ¿Acosador? ¿Eran pinturas de una chica? ¿Qué chica? Y de repente todas sus preocupaciones amorosas sobre Julian, cayeron pesadamente sobre sus hombros. Quizás el momento había llegado, el primer amor de Jules, una chica especial que pudiera hacer todo lo que Emma deseaba.

Y ahora él pintaba sobre ella y tal vez por eso se veía tan feliz cuando lo vio a través de la ventana. Y volvió a imaginar todo lo que posiblemente pensaba cuando la pintaba: Es hermosa, es inteligente, me roba el aliento, la quiero tanto. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser esa chica misteriosa.

—Tú no eres ningún acosador, Jules. —Sonrió con comprensión. —Estar enamorado y pintar sobre eso no está mal.

Jules frunció el ceño y dejo todo su misterio y diversión de lado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorado?

—Bueno, toda esa devoción con la que estabas pintando y esas sonrisas, además me atrevería decir que hasta estabas suspirando.

—¿Me estabas espiando, Emma?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. —Dijo con rapidez. —Solo digo lo que vi cuando caminé hasta aquí.

—Que observadora eres, mí querida Emma.

—Ya lo sabes, una mirada me basta para saber qué es lo que quieres y piensas.

—Tengo que cuidarme de ti. —Le dice en tono de broma.

Ella suelta una risita mientras él se da la media vuelta para empezar a recoger todas las pinturas y pinceles.

—¿Qué, ya nos vamos? —Sonó ligeramente decepcionada, porque quería pasar un rato agradable, ahí fuera con él.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos?

—Pensé que te pondrías a pintar y así yo podría observarte… —Jules sonrió alzando una ceja algo insinuante, Emma (como pocas veces) sintió calor en las mejillas. —Quiero decir, mirar mientras pintas y hablamos.

—Ya, claro. —Dijo burlón. ¿Qué? ¿Él también? El día iba de mal en peor. —Está bien, tienes suerte que haya traído un lienzo extra.

—¡Yay! —Sonrió ampliamente. —Apúrate pintor, quiero empezar a ver tu arte. —Su voz se había puesto relajada y divertida.

—A la orden espectadora. —Respondió con el mismo tono de voz. —¿Y qué es lo que quieres que pinte?

Emma estaba tentada a hacer un movimiento para saber mas sobre las motivaciones artísticas de Jules, y después de pensárselo un momento decidió que lo haría.

—No sé, lo que tú quieras. —Estaba dando el primer paso.

—Pero tú eres la fan aquí, tú pide.

—¿La fan? —Soltó una leve carcajada. —Bueno, pinta algo que quieras o desees, o simplemente un lugar que quieras conocer. —Y ese era el movimiento final.

—Bien. —Sonrió torcidamente.

Emma se sentó frente a él, mientras él acomodaba el lienzo en el caballete. Cuando estuvo acomodado, Jules volteó a verla y le sonrió, ella alzó las cejas juguetonamente.

Julian empezó con una expresión pensativa y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Emma quería levantarse y pasar su pulgar por las arrugas de su frente.

—¿Qué estas pintando? —Dijo cuando la curiosidad hizo presión.

—Paciencia, pequeña. —Se limito a responder.

Mientras pintaba volteaba a ver a Emma cada cierto tiempo, ella se preguntó el por qué pero no lo dijo en voz alta. La rubia dejo de verlo, quizás su mirada estaba resultándole presionadora y por eso volteaba a verla como diciéndole: "Emma, dame mi espacio."

De la nada apareció Drusilla con una charola donde traía una jarra con agua y dos vasos, Jules no la vio de inmediato porque estaba entretenido pero Emma la vio en cuanto se giro ahí y frunció el ceño. ¿Es en serio?

—Hola, chicos. —Una sonrisilla jugando en sus labios. —Les traje agua. Tavvy ha dicho que estaban aquí y Helen me dijo que les trajera agua. —Se encogió de hombros.

_¡¿Es en serio?!_ Se grito Emma mentalmente.

Y a todo esto, ¿Tavvy como sabia que ellos estaban ahí? Emma giro la cabeza para ver las ventanas y la del pequeño de los Blackthorn estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para verlos, ¿Es que ese travieso los espiaba?

Emma pudo notar que Julian dio unos disimulados pasos protectores frente a la pintura, acercándose a su hermana para quitarle la charola.

—Gracias, Dru. —Le dijo mientras dejaba la charola en el suelo. —Y además de esto —Señaló la charola. —¿Qué te trae por acá?

—En realidad nada en especial, solo venía a traerles agua. —Se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué estas pintando?

—Eeeeh… —Tomo a Dru por los hombros y la hizo retroceder para que no viera la pintura. —Nada, pequeña chismosa. —Le dijo Julian juguetonamente, Dru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces me voy. —Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a andar.

—¡Gracias, por el agua! —Dijeron al unísono Emma y Julian.

Drusilla volteo a verlos sonrió y soltó una largo y fuerte suspiro. Los Parabatai voltearon a verse con algo de confusión en el rostro.

—A veces me pregunto que pasa con ellos. —Dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿A que te refieres, Em? —Pregunto Jules con clara confusión, ya que él no había sido descubierto por ellos.

—No ha nada, anda sigue pintando. —Lo animó para que cambiase de tema.

Jules volvió a su pintura, en cuanto paso el pincel por el lienzo su rostro se ilumino de inmediato atrayendo toda esa felicidad que hace un rato (cuando estaba solo) había demostrado.

—Julian, más te vale que no estés haciendo una de tus pinturas privadas.

—No lo estoy haciendo, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—La dedicación que le estas dando me lo dice todo, tienes la misma expresión que tenias con el cuadro anterior.

—¿Qué? —Sonrió burlón. —¿Tengo expresiones especiales para cada cuadro?

—Algo me hace pensar que si.

—¿Me vigilas mientras pinto, Emma Carstairs?

—¡Claro que no, Jules! —Julian soltó una leve carcajada.

—Bueno, no creo tener expresiones especiales.

Emma solo asintió con la cabeza. Pensó que tal vez él tenía razón, quizás ella solo estaba malinterpretando o exagerando todo, a lo mejor era ella quien ponía las miradas especiales hacia él. _Si, quizás es eso_, pensó. Aunque ya lo había visto pintar otras cosas y definitivamente había mas dedicación y sentimientos en estos dos últimos cuadros.

Luego de un momento, Julian dejo de pintar y se dedico a ver su obra, corrigiendo detalles y dando ligeros retoques. Cuando hubo hecho la última corrección sonrió satisfecho.

Emma se levanto de donde estaba y se situó a su lado. Miro el dibujo y una expresión de incredulidad apareció en su rostro. Esperaba encontrar cualquier persona y no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, su cabeza e ideas empezaron a darle vueltas dejándola un poco atarantada y sin palabras.


	4. Chapter 4

El habla la había abandonado por completo con el simple hecho de haber visto el retrato. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía, se aclaró la garganta y trato de conectar de nuevo su lengua con su cerebro. Jules se dedicó a observarla de soslayo tratando de mantener la calma, no decía nada porque quería ver la expresión de Emma, pero no pudo soportar más el silencio así que fue él quien se encargó de romperlo.

—¿Y bien? —Volteo a verla directamente.

—S-soy… yo… ¿Pero…?

—Ya se, dijiste algún lugar o algo que desee… —Dejo flotar una nube de misterio, a Emma casi se le doblan las piernas pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

—O que quieras. —Añadió ella en voz baja, las mejillas de Julian se tiñeron de un adorable rojo carmesí, ya que cuando dejo la frase inconclusa y con ese deje de misterio, había sido solo el nerviosismo hablando por él.

Jules se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Y yo te quiero, eso no es de sorprender. Eres mi Parabatai y hemos sido amigos desde siempre.

"Parabatai", "amigos", esas dos palabras hicieron que Emma sintiera un profundo dolor y que no se malentienda, era increíble que su amistad tuviese tanto tiempo y que él estuviese para ella incondicionalmente al igual que ella para él. Pero quería más que eso.

La rubia sonrió lo más relajada que pudo, no quería llorar, ella no lloraba frente a nadie, además, no era el momento para llorar, pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas le picaban los ojos amenazando con salir. Estaba sensible por todo, por el novio perdido, el amor prohibido y quizás ni era correspondido.

Estaba guardando la calma todo lo que le era posible, eso no era tanto un problema porque estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos con una capa de frialdad para todo. Pero en ese momento se esforzaba por que su voz no fuese a sonar quebrada cuando hablase.

Volteó a verlo y sonrió, pero había una cosa que había olvidado, que Julian la conocía de toda la vida y que por más que ella lo intentara él se daría cuenta que algo iba mal.

—¿Estás bien, Emma? —Su preocupación era palpable. La rubia se obligo a asentir con la cabeza y a sonreír, pero sus ojos ya brillaban con las lágrimas no derramadas.— No mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—¿Es por el idiota de Michael?

—No tiene nada que ver. —Dijo un tanto molesta, Michael no era el problema, era ella y era plenamente consciente de ello.

—¿Y entonces? Estas a punto de las lágrimas y no me digas que no.

Negó y sintió la opresión en el pecho, las lágrimas luchaban con fuerza para salir.

—No es nada Jules, quiero decir, me estrese un poco pero eso es todo.

Jules suspiro pesadamente, le frustraba mucho que Emma tuviese esta clase de bloqueos, cuando ella decía no era no y ya está, no se volvía a tocar el tema hasta que ella lo necesitara de nuevo.

—No insistiré y como siempre te daré tu espacio. —Dijo en un tono pasivo y tranquilizador.

—Gracias. —Murmuro y se esforzó por ahuyentar las lágrimas.

—¡Vamos a hacer algo! —Jules poso sus manos en los hombros de Emma para tratar de animarla.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Voy a darte una clase de pintura! —Emma hizo una mueca divertida.

—¡No! —Dramatizó.— Sabes muy bien que soy un asco para la pintura.

—Nada de eso, vamos a intentarlo dije.

Jules salió corriendo a su estudio sin darle más tiempo de respingar, busco otro de sus lienzos limpios para poder empezar con sus clases de arte. Cuando llego coloco el lienzo sobre el caballete y le sonrió a Emma, ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero no sin antes haberle hecho una graciosa mueca.

—Ven aquí.

—Jules…

—Te estoy diciendo que vengas. —Le dijo en un tono mandón.

—¿Ya te había dicho que eres un mandón?

—Si, te encargas de repetírmelo cada que puedes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco él con algo de fastidio y se paro frente al lienzo.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Que cierres los ojos, que complicada te pones. —Bromea tranquilamente.

Emma decide obedecer, agradeciendo en silencio la forma de distracción de su amigo. Una vez cerrados los ojos, la chica siente como su Parabatai se sitúa detrás de ella, Jules pasa lentamente sus manos por los brazos de Emma provocando que su piel se erice, toma las manos de la rubia y extiende los brazos para que toque el lienzo.

—Primero es el tacto. —Su voz había sonado tan ronca que provoco que Emma se tensara un poco, aunque él no pareció notarlo.— Debes conocer la textura del material que usaras.

Sin soltarla guió sus manos por todo lo largo y ancho del lienzo.

—Ahora tomas el pincel. —Guió su mano izquierda para que tomase un pincel e hizo que acariciara las cerdas.— Es un pincel suave y eso hará que los trazos sean mas limpios.

Emma asintió solo con la cabeza en señal de que estaba poniendo atención y que además estaba comprendiendo.

—Lo siguiente: la pintura.

—¿Y como voy a escoger un color si tengo los ojos cerrados?

—Dime que color quieres, yo lo escogeré por ti.

—¿Y si no es el color que quiero? No confío en tus gustos. —Bromeó lo que hizo que él se riera.

—Te gustan mis cuadros eso me hace pensar que realmente te gusta lo que yo elijo.

—Touché. —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. — Bueno, que sea color azul.

—Bien.

Soltó las manos de Emma y ella sintió un vacio cuando se separo, si estuviera en su manos nunca se separaría de él.

Jules tomo la paleta de colores e hizo una mezcla de azul marino con blanco para crear un azul muy claro, pintarían algo tan sencillo como el cielo acompañado de nubes. Una vez hecha la mezcla, Jules volvió a situarse en su lugar. Coloco la paleta en la mano derecha de Emma y el pincel en la izquierda.

—A ver como sale el dibujo por que no me manejo bien con la mano izquierda. —Ella se rió.

—Puedo imaginarlo todo tembloroso y chueco.

—Un poco mas de fe mi querida Emma, soy un artista evitaremos eso.

—Muy bien artista, confío en sus técnicas.

Jules siguió guiando la mano de Emma mientras pintaba, solo que al muchacho si que se le estaba complicando el hecho que fuese zurda.

La respiración de Emma se había vuelto casi superficial y eso por varios motivos: la excesiva cercanía de Julian, su toque, y su lenta y caliente respiración golpeándole. Ella quería darse la media vuelta, pasar los brazos por sus hombros y besarlo sin limitaciones.

Julian por su parte estaba llevando su propia mantra mental: "Es tu Parabatai, controla tus malditos instintos." y así una y otra vez. Su deseo era pasar los brazos por su cintura, pegarla a él, hablarle al oído y quizás robarle un corto y casto beso.

Ellos sabían que estaban conectados de tantas maneras pero no conocían muchas de ellas y ahora su principal conexión eran esos pensamientos llenos de deseo y del deseo más puro que alguien pudiese tener.

…

Primero que nada y antes que todo quiero disculparme intensamente por no haber continuado, he tenido unas semanas muy raras e.e pero ya se acabo esa mala racha xd Bueno, mi idea es publicar un capitulo por semana y en realidad no se que tan larga vaya a quedar la historia por que al principio era solo un one shoot y ahora ya no sé como dejarlo por que como que me he emocionado y tal xdd but ya veremos a donde nos lleva esto.

Gracias por leerme, para dudas o sugerencias me encuentran en twitter _HerondaleBoys o simplemente dejan un comentario y así


	5. Chapter 5

Emma, sabiendo que Jules no podía verla, entreabrió ligeramente los ojos y pudo notar que la pintura estaba más que terminada y su mente y corazón querían pensar que él nunca en su vida había sido tan exageradamente meticuloso y lo que en realidad pasaba es que él quería tenerle cerca, eso hizo que le diera un brinco el corazón.

No dijo nada, prefirió seguir fingiendo que no se daba cuenta que habían terminado, le encantaba esta cercanía que tal vez no tenía fines románticos pero era cercanía al fin.

Jules por su lado, ya no encontraba nada que retocar de la pintura estaba, se podría decir perfecta, así que no había más que corregir pero no quería alejarse porque el momento por fin se rompería y lo estaba disfrutando más que nada en el mundo.

Al final decidió rendirse, no había más que hacer.

—Ya está, Emma.

Ella suspiro con pesar y de alguna manera Julian pareció notarlo pero no dijo nada. Emma abrió los ojos y esta vez observo bien la imagen, estaba realmente preciosa.

—Pues para ser la primera pintura hecha con la mano izquierda ha quedado bastante bien.

—¿Ves? Soy un gran artista.

—Ya lo creo que si, por eso siempre te lo digo.

Emma se dio la media vuelta y él no se había separado tanto de ella, así que quedo tan cerca de su rostro que no supo que hacer. Y como en tan raras ocasiones se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Ninguno de los dos se movió solo se miraron a los ojos sin hacer ni un solo comentario. Distraídamente movió su mano buscando a tientas algún pincel o algo que lo distrajera Su mano terminó directo en la paleta de colores llenándose de pintura, entonces le pego la mano a la mejilla para mancharlo. El abrió la boca lleno de sorpresa.

—¿De verdad quieres jugar a esto? —Dijo en un tono competitivo.

—Seguro que pierdes. —Comentó Emma con completa seguridad.

Julian tomó sus propias armas y no fue nada de simples manchitas, había abierto uno de los envases y le tiro un montón de pintura que le caía desde la parte su superior de la cabeza manchándola por todas partes.

—¡Esto es guerra Julian Blackthorn! —Se movilizó y tomó dos envases de pintura y se alejó de él corriendo entre risas.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! —Gritó él por su lado y también agarro sus respectivos envases y la persiguió.

Con Jules olvidaba a la seria Cazadora de Sombras, en momentos como ese lo único que podía pensar era en la Emma de cuando eran niños, esa Emma antes de la Guerra Oscura, la que disfrutaba corretear y soñar con que salvaba al mundo. Su Parabatai, la hacía soñar y pensar que todo podía ser realidad pese a lo oscuro que en realidad era el mundo.

Jules aceleró el paso alcanzando a Emma, la tomó por la cintura y la giro. Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras ambos empezaban a lanzarse con toda la pintura que les fue posible, ninguno de los dos podían dejar de reírse.

Julian trato de tomarla por las muñecas, pero Emma no se lo dejo tan fácil puso toda la resistencia posible, para no permitirle ganar este juego. Pero Jules terminó haciendo trampa, cuando la pintura se acabó y no tenía oportunidad de conseguir mas, empezó a hacerle cosquillas sin ninguna piedad.

La rubia, ya sin mucha fuerza de voluntad debido a las cosquillas, comenzó a ceder por que la risa no le permitió mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, por tanto, terminó tumbada en el pasto con su Parabatai hincado a su lado a un haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella odiaba las cosquillas y eso era una cosa que él sabía perfectamente, sin embargo en este momento a Emma no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario se sentía tan contenta de pasar el rato con su Parabatai que no se molestó en intentar golpearlo.

—Ya basta. —Le dijo entre risas.— ¡Ya!

El muchacho no dejaba de reír ante la situación al parecer también estaba disfrutando el juego. Ya había sido demasiado, Emma se retorcía pero aprovecho que Jules se descuidó por un momento y se lanzó sobre él haciendo que cayera de espalda. Eso le dio un lugar con ventaja.

No dejaba de reír. Julian trato de zafarse de Emma pero ella estaba arriba de él con todo el peso de su cuerpo aprisionándolo, en realidad no era mucho el peso así que de inmediato, cambio el juego. La giro para de esa manera el quedar arriba de ella, sonrió, una enorme sonrisa llena de burla y victoria.

Emma se permitió darse un momento para observar el rostro de Jules. Sus facciones, sus ojos azul-verde que la tenían completamente maravillada, y miro su boca, ¡oh, su boca! Dulce Raziel, lo había bendecido con unos labios perfectos y besables, según lo pensaba ella. Estaba empezando a desconcentrase de pronto, solo quería acabar con la poca distancia que les quedaba, se imaginó besándolo de lleno, sintiendo su tibia respiración sobre sus labios.

No supo ni en qué momento paso, pero tanto Jules como ella habían dejado de reír y se veían con intensidad a los ojos del otro, ambos sabían que todo aquello estaba mal, pero estaba pasando algo, había una clase de tensión que ninguno de los dos quería etiquetar, aunque era más que obvio que clase de tensión era. Aquello iba más allá de cualquier jueguecillo inocente, aquello llevaba atracción pura, cosa que ninguno de los dos había demostrado abiertamente ante el otro, pero existía.

Con un poco de lentitud e inseguridad, Emma alzó su mano izquierda situándola sobre la mejilla de Jules. Acarició todo su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos: paso el dedo índice por el contorno de su mandíbula, luego toco sus cejas, la nariz y finalizó tocando su boca, primero el labio superior y luego el inferior, eso provoco que el muchacho entreabriera la boca y se le escapara un suspiro.

Jules no aparto su mirada en ningún momento, pese a que esto nunca había pasado se sentía extremadamente cómodo y de hecho descubrió que deseaba besarla más que a nada en el mundo. Si antes había pensado que sentía algo por ella, en este momento pudo confirmar que era cierto, que no estaba confundido, que todo lo que quería era que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

…

La vida estudiantil no es fácil(?, ya no haré promesas sobre capítulos cada semana que luego me lleno de tareas, pero eso sí, tratare de escribir más seguido aunque en realidad ya le queda poco a esto :)


	6. Chapter 6

Emma estaba más aturdida que nada, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y sus cuerpos no tenían ninguna clase de distancia, eso complicaba más las cosas para ella. Su respiración se había vuelta casi superficial pero su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. _Bésame, bésame, bésame. _Era todo en lo que podía pensar, lo anhelaba, anhelaba sentir el contacto de su boca en la de ella.

El muchacho estaba tratando de reconectar sus ideas, se preguntaba si aquello estaba pasando de verdad o solo era un simple sueño. Nunca había tenido un momento tan íntimo con una chica, era tan reservado y dedicado a sus hermanos y a Emma, que nunca se había dado el tiempo para intentar salir con alguien. Por ello, esto parecía algo completamente imposible, añadiendo además, que se trataba de su Parabatai, pero la realidad lo embargó, realmente estaba pasando: Emma estaba ahí aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, pareciendo querer besarlo tanto como él quería besarla a ella.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, tal vez porque no querían que aquello acabara, si uno hablaba todo se iría directo a la basura. A Emma se le escapo un bajo suspiro que choco directo en los labios de Jules y eso fue todo. Todo el autocontrol que el muchacho había mantenido se terminó, acabo con la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Emma parpadeo completamente anonadada y tardo un momento en responder, jamás hubiese esperado que Jules hiciera aquello, él no era de los que rompían las reglas y menos las que tenían que ver con la Clave.

La rubia paso los brazos por los hombros del muchacho y lo empujo un poco más contra ella, bajo las manos por su espalda en una lenta caricia y subió ligeramente su camisa y trazo círculos en su piel, lo que provoco que él diera un respingo, sorprendido. Él por su parte con manos temblorosas acaricio su mejilla y con solo la punta de los dedos empezó a descender por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula.

Los labios de Jules eran como Emma los había imaginado montones de veces, suaves y dulces, no quería dejar de besarlo y al parecer por las acciones del muchacho él tampoco deseaba detenerse.

Pero se oyó un estruendo, cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo eso provoco que Emma empujara a Julian y este cedió de inmediato no queriendo voltear a ver de dónde venía aquel ruido. Emma se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y volteo esperando encontrarse con un problema del tamaño de una bomba.

Era Helen. Emma no lograba interpretar la mirada de Helen, no sabía si era de sorpresa o de decepción, pero cualquiera de las dos era lo suficientemente mala. Había disfrutado demasiado el haber besado a Jules, pero no soportaba la idea de decepcionar a Helen, quien le había abierto las puertas de su hogar y la confianza de cuidar a sus hermanos mientras ella no estaba. Aquello estaba mal.

Helen se acercó, Emma no pudo con la confusión y salió corriendo de ahí por que como muy pocas veces prefirió no dar la cara al problema.

Corrió directo a su habitación y lloro. Lloro porque solo podía pensar que si la Clave se enteraba de aquello terminarían por separarla de su Parabatai, algo que había evitado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que los hayan descubierto por un pequeño desliz de hormonas adolescentes la hacían sentir verdaderamente frustrada y enojada consigo misma.

Por otra parte en el jardín, Jules se sorprendió por el arrebato que había tenido Emma por tanto a él le tocaba dar la cara por los dos. Se quedó sentado en el piso, se abrazó las piernas y bajo la mirada. No le avergonzaba haber besado a Emma, al contrario le encantaba la idea de que ella fuese su primer beso.

—¿Ya vas a darme la cara, Jules? —Helen se acercó y se sentó junto a él. Jules se obligó a alzar la vista.

—Ya sé que está mal todo esto y...

—No estoy juzgándote. —Interrumpió de inmediato.— A veces hay cosas que están fuera del alcance de nuestras manos.

—¿A que de todo te refieres? —Preguntó un poco confundido.

—Que no puedes controlar el hecho de que la quieras de esta forma. La quieres y ya está.

—Pero está mal y todos lo saben, además tal vez realmente no soy correspondido, quizás respondió a mi beso por lastima.

—¿Por lastima? —Pregunto Helen de manera sarcástica y soltó una corta risa.— Eso no me pareció lastima.

—Oh, vamos. Ella haría cualquier cosa por mí y no dejarme en ridículo sería una de esas cosas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso? ¿Cómo fue?

—¿Cómo me sentí? Helen... no creo que este bien hablar de esto.

—Jules, hermanito —Empezó la muchacha con la voz extremadamente calmada.— La Clave me ha tratado mal, me alejo a ustedes por muchos años, Tavvy a penas y me reconoce, tu tuviste que hacerte cargo de los niños, además de las miradas extrañas que me lanzan por mi relación con Aline, no les debo nada, Jules. En cambio yo te debo mucho a ti.

—No me debes nada Helen, hice lo que debía hacer eso es todo.

—No Jules, yo siento que además de que te debo todo aquello, también está mi apoyo de hermana. Y por ello yo no voy a contar nada de esto, nunca, no te preocupes ahora lo que te debe de preocupar es el hablar con Emma.

—Debe estar muy confundida o enfada para haber huido de esa manera. Ella nunca evita los problemas.

—¿De verdad crees que este enfadada? Dime, ¿Que sentiste cuando te beso?

—Yo... —Jules se rasco la nuca, no sabía por dónde empezar. — no sabría cómo describir la situación, quiero decir, si fue maravilloso y tal, pero soy muy torpe para esto, esa es una de las razones para que piense que este enfadada.

—¿Y ella como se comportó? ¿No te rechazo en ningún momento, verdad? —El muchacho negó con la cabeza y medio sonrió.

—No me rechazo. —Hubo cierta esperanza en su voz.

—Ve a buscarla y hablen de esto.

—Lo hare.

Y por primera vez en todo ese rato de incomodidad se vio lleno de alegría y esperanza, nunca se había sentido tan motivado de hacer algo como en ese momento, hablaría con ella y se enteraría de lo que realmente pensaba Emma de todo esto.

Se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano para ayudar a su hermana a levantarse, está la tomó gustosa y se levantó de un salto.

—Mucha suerte, Jules.

Julian no dijo nada, le sonrió, la abrazo y salió disparado hacia la habitación de Emma.

…

Ayer tuve una descarga de inspiración e hice este capítulo, el que por cierto casi pierdo xdd espero que les guste

Como siempre gracias


	7. Chapter 7

Se obligo a dejar de llorar, no podía comportarse de esa manera tan débil por que una de las características mas importantes de ella y que personalmente era su favorita, era ser fuerte y decidida y en ese momento no lo estaba demostrando en lo absoluto.

Entro al baño y se lavo el rostro con agua fría, tenía que encontrar una forma de despejar su cabeza. Ella era consciente que huir de los problemas no resolvería nada, pero huir era la salida más sencilla y en este momento parecía la más viable.

Durante mucho tiempo había evitado esas escenas de romance con Jules, las había imaginado, pero imaginar y la realidad era una cosa completamente diferente.

Mientras imaginaba no se metía en problemas, ni a ella ni a nadie, además, era divertido y de cierta manera ilusionaba de una buena forma. Se permitía pensar en que la Clave recapacitaba y rompía esa tonta ley donde no puedes salir con tu Parabatai, entonces le declaraba su amor a Jules como en aquellas novelas románticas que de repente se encontraba en el librero de Drusilla. Y era ella quien se le declaraba, porque a Emma le gustaba romper con lo convencional.

Pero la realidad apestaba. La realidad siempre complicaba las cosas y quisieras o no te terminabas metiendo en problemas, sobre todo teniendo una ley tan antigua como el mismo universo. No conocía muchas historias que mezclaran a Parabatai's enamorados, ya que la mayoría terminaban siendo del mismo sexo y de esa manera ellos evitaban todo eso de empezar a mirarse con otros ojos. Y era tan joven cuando ella empezó a imaginar a Jules de la manera en que él era ahora, incluso un poco antes de la ceremonia Parabatai.

De pronto escucho que la puerta de la entrada de su habitación se abrió y de inmediato salió a ver quién era. Era Julian. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y una expresión entre alegre y preocupada muy usual en él. Emma lo miro y su corazón dio un vuelco, quería correr y abrazarlo pero tal vez eso no resultaría tan bueno como pensaba.

—Emma, sobre lo que paso ahorita...

—No. —Interrumpió ella.— Déjalo, eso no tenía que pasar. —Dijo despreocupadamente de una manera tan fría que Jules se sintió mal.

La muchacha empezó a revolotear entre sus cosas del tocador, arreglándose para salir. Julian estaba muy confundido y todo el entusiasmo que había tenido se esfumo.

—¿Vas a salir? —Pregunto en voz baja.

—Aja, Michael habló y voy a encontrarme con él.

—Ah, que te vaya bien entonces.

—Gracias.

Julian salió bastante dolido, ¿Tan fácil había olvidado lo que paso? Él tenia razón, para ella aquello no había significado absolutamente nada y probablemente hasta estaba enfadada y ahora salía a olvidarse de esto con su ex-novio, aquello era un verdadero golpe bajo.

Pero no dijo nada, no podía reclamar ni empezar a sentir lástima por él, no eran una pareja así que tenía que quedar callado y aguantarse las ganas de lanzar maldiciones por todas partes. Puso las manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y le propino un golpazo a la pared, eso provoco que Ty saliera de su habitación.

Tenía el cabello desordenado y una expresión de indiferencia clásica en él, se recargo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—No pasa nada, Ty, vuelve a tu habitación. —Le dijo Julian con voz tensa.

—¿No pasa nada? —Preguntó de manera aburrida.— Te está sangrando la mano.

Jules volteo a verse la mano y si, estaba sangrando y ni siquiera se había percatado de eso además del dolor que empezó a sentir. Pero prefirió ese dolor físico que el dolor de decepción que se había formado dentro de él, porque ese dolor era más difícil de sanar.

—Ven, yo te ayudo a curarte.

Se sorprendió del ofrecimiento de su hermano, usualmente no tenía esa clase de contacto con Julian, bueno, en realidad con nadie excepto con Livvy. Pasaba todo el tiempo con su melliza y se olvidaba de todos los demás. Ty busco entre sus cosas y saco vendas y alcohol, mientras Jules se sentaba en la cama de su hermano.

Jules estaba tentado en entablar una conversación con Ty, pero resultaba un poco problemático ya que a veces a Ty ciertos comentarios le parecían tontos o aburridos, a sus quince años era muy intelectual y dedicado a la investigación de casi cualquier cosa que despertara su interés.

Ty limpio la herida de Julian con mucha paciencia y dedicación.

—No creo que sea normal que vayas por ahí golpeando paredes, eso es muy tonto.

—Fue un arranque, no estaba pensando. —Confeso el muchacho.

—Pues deberías pensar más antes de actuar.

—A veces ese el problema, detenerte a pensar con mucho detenimiento.

—Eso parece sencillo.

Julian sonrió, Ty era fiel a sus ideas.

—Para ti lo es, ya lo sé.

Ty se encogió de hombros y vendo la mano de Jules.

—Ya está.

—Gracias, estaba pensando que... tal vez algún otro día quieres ir a la librería y...

—Eso suena genial. —Afirmó Ty y sonrió repentinamente.

Salió de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió a la suya.

Cuando entro a su habitación decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormirse un rato para no tener que pensar, pero el sueño no llego tan rápido como esperaba asi que empezó a analizar ciertas situaciones. La primera y más reciente: la ayuda de Ty.

Eso lo había sorprendido, pero ahora que lo pensaba estaba triplemente mas sorprendido porque su hermano en vez de curarle la mano poniéndole un simple _Iratze _había recurrido a usar la manera mundana tradicional en la que la herida tarda más en curarse y eso lo llevo a pensar que Ty como la mayoría de las veces había visto más de lo que realmente sabia, su hermano menor fue capaz de darse cuenta que lo que Jules necesitaba era dolor físico para sanar otro dolor.

Y si lo que había pensado con anterioridad era cierto. El dolor físico podía sanar el dolor interior, pero tampoco era el mejor método. No podía ir por ahí lastimándose todo el tiempo así que pensó que esa era la primera y la última vez que lo hacía.

Luego de girar un montón de veces en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, se quedó dormido por fin.

…

Según yo, a esto solo le quedan uno o dos capítulos :c y todavía no me decido si deberían terminar juntos o no, eso es un misterio hasta para mi muhahaha (?)


	8. Chapter 8

Julian estaba tan agobiado con todo aquello que había decido subir al tejado, a un lugar al que solo Emma y él subían, y como Emma no estaba el lugar estaría completamente solo.

Salió al pequeño balcón fuera del ático, trepo al techo y se sorprendió al ver a su Parabatai ahí. No podía quedarse, así que opto por bajar pero ella siempre estaba alerta y al captar el movimiento volteo a verlo. Julian suspiro y acabo de subir al techo pero guardando su distancia con ella.

—Pensé que te habías ido. —Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

Claro que no se había ido, Michael nunca había llamado, aquello había sido una farsa total, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta.

Sentirse débil no era algo que ella admitiera muy a menudo, sobre todo porque al miedo y la debilidad las había eliminado tanto como le fue posible. Siempre se comportaba valiente, porque era algo que había aprendido con el tiempo, además que siempre había sido competitiva.

—Esa había sido mi idea. —Dijo finalmente.

Julian se removió ligeramente incomodo en su lugar. Emma se dio cuenta, así que al final ella se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su rodilla con la misma confianza que se había ganado con años de conocerse. Él había estado con ella en todo momento y para todo, ambos habían tenido pérdidas irreparables, pero se tenían el uno al otro, por eso este pequeño desliz no podía separarlos o crear momentos incómodos entre ellos porque eso sería la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

—¿Qué crees que fue lo que paso en la tarde? —Preguntó él y bajo la mirada viendo la mano de Emma.

Emma volteo a ver el atardecer que empezaba a caer sobre las calmadas aguas del mar. Por eso, ese era su lugar favorito en todo el Instituto, era un buen lugar para pensar y estar sola, meditar sobre la muerte de sus padres, además añadiendo que en ese lugar podía romperse tranquilamente mientras pensaba en cuanto los añoraba.

Ella sabía perfectamente que fue lo que había pasado en la tarde respecto a Julian, aquello era una declaración de amor, había pensado tanto en ello desde que abandono a Jules en el jardín pero ¿Cómo explicarle lo que paso sin crear ilusiones de algo que no puede ser?

Se encogió de hombros. No quería quedarse callada, pero tampoco tenía nada inteligente que aportar sin cometer un error.

—Se sintió como... —Jules se quedó callado, bajo la mirada y Emma lo imito.

—Como algo real. —Dijeron ambos al unísono y alzaron la vista de golpe.

—¿Sientes algo por mí? Quiero decir, más que los sentimientos de Parabatai y todo eso.

Jules como siempre había hecho la pregunta correcta y ella claro que tenía una respuesta. ¿Sentía algo por él? Claro que sentía algo por él, su forma de ser, su manera de pensar, de expresarse y como se expresaba mediante la pintura, la manera en que confiaba en ella, la forma en que la miraba y la forma en que la hacía sentir, la forma en que la abrazaba, la forma en que dibuja las runas sobre su piel: todo eso y un montón de cosas más la hacían sentir verdaderamente enamorada, que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él y eso no lo decía como Parabatai lo decía como cualquier adolescente enamorada.

Pero en cambio respondió con otra pregunta:

—¿Tu sientes algo por mí?

Julian sonrió con cierta timidez e incluso Emma pudo notar un ligero enrojecimiento en las mejillas del muchacho.

—Yo... ¿Puedo sentir algo por ti? —La pregunta confundió a Emma.

—¿Me estas pidiendo permiso? —Comento divertido pese a su confusión.

—No, me lo estaba preguntando a mí. Por todo eso de las leyes, ya sabes, siempre me he preguntado que pasaría si me enamorara de ti y La Clave se enterara, ¿Que nos harían? Por eso nunca demuestro emociones amorosas hacia a ti, porque me asusta. Y más porque soy inexperto, no sabría como decirte lo que siento porque sé que lo arruinaría en cuanto abriese la boca. Pero sé que te quiero, que desde hace tiempo empecé a verte de una manera diferente y... —Se quedó callado y Emma lleno el silencio.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Después de la Guerra Oscura cuando las cosas por fin habían vuelto a su curso o algo así, me di cuenta de lo bonita que eres y no solo eso, de lo fuerte que te habías mostrado ante la situación. Eras capaz de ayudarme con mis hermanos incluso con Ty, y siempre que lloraba cuando me sentía frustrado tú me ayudabas, estabas ahí para sostenerme. —Emma pensó que aquello tal vez solo eran sentimientos de agradecimiento.— Antes de que lo digas, no creo que sea agradecimiento lo que siento... —La rubia lo miro con ojos curiosos, porque había leído sus pensamientos.— porque luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que me acelerabas el pulso, cuando me dibujabas runas, cuando sonríes, cuando me abrazas... Yo sé lo que siento, y sé que está mal... Y... a la mierda con todo, no está mal. ¿Por qué está mal? Todo mundo puede enamorarse y tú y yo no somos la excepción de ese mundo.

Emma se sorprendió ante el arrebato de Jules, normalmente no mandaba nada a la mierda, no era de los que maldecían y esta vez su discurso había sacado esa parte de él que escondía casi todo el tiempo.

Había declarado sus sentimientos de la manera correcta, tan correcta que Emma sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar de emoción y por todos los sentimientos que la estaban embargando. Él había pensando que arruinaría el momento en que se le declarara, pero lo que había dicho había sido más que perfecto, sobre todo porque lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que le inspiro el triple de confianza.

Ella también quería hablar, decirle como se sentía y desde cuando se sentía así. De igual manera, Emma quería encontrar la liberación de sus sentimientos. Buscaba las palabras correctas, pero decirle o no decirle sobre lo que ella sentía, esa era la cuestión y era una cuestión que siempre tenía y que no podía encontrarle una solución.

….

Sufro, ¿Emma confesara su amor a Jules o no? —Suena música de suspenso.— asjfkljas Ahora sí, estoy casi segura que serán solo diez capítulos :c pero todavía como que me duele desprenderme de ellos x33 kasjfkl

Como siempre gracias :)


End file.
